


One Night

by Alielover04



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielover04/pseuds/Alielover04
Summary: A one-shot that I thought up after watching how nervous Tessa seemed to be at ACI.





	One Night

Sleep was something Tessa never understands, when she doesn’t want to sleep and just wants to hold on to something a little bit longer she falls asleep but yet when she wants to sleep and she needs to sleep she can’t. Today was no exception it was less 12 hours until she was supposed to be meeting Scott to drive to the ACI rink, but of course, her mind was running a mile an hour. Tessa has never been one to take the first completion of the year any good. She for some reason even after 20 years can’t handle the pressure that comes along with not knowing what people are going to think. And before long her mind has gone too far she is crying.  When Tessa gets like this there are very few people that she can talk to, to help her calm down. The first two people being her mom and sister who were just down the road in a hotel to watch them this weekend but, it was too late for Tessa to wake she knew that they need to sleep. So, Tessa decides to go to the only person who would calm her down. She got out of bed pulled on her uggs and grabbed her coat and keys and headed out of the door. Lucky for Tessa the other person lived 2 floors down from her.

Using the key, she had since they first arrived in Montreal she let herself into Scott’s apartment knowing that Scott would not hear her knocking. Slowly walking to his room, she stood at the door watching him sleep, she wanted to see if their indescribable connection would let Scott know that she was there or if she would have to go and walk him up. And not to be disappointed moments later she heard a low voice telling her to come over a laydown. By the time Tessa had taken off her boots and jacket and walked over to the bed Scott had rolled over to face her and was holding the covers up inviting her to join him. “come here Tessa and tell me what is wrong”, “Scott what if… what if they hate the programs, what if no one will cheer for us, what if someone boos us?” seeing how concerned she was it made him realize that she had entered her pre-completion freak out as he liked to call it. “Tessa do not do this to yourself, do not think about the what if’s we have been working so hard these programs are amazing and you are amazing don’t let what might happen ruin what could happen.”

A sense of comfort had overcome Tessa while he was talking it was something about Scott that could calm her down more than anything else. Starting to relax she curled into Scott and mumbling into his chest she said, “what would I do without you”. Knowing that Tessa was finally going to relax he whispered back “it is a good thing you are never going to have to know then”. No one did not even know their own families knew that there were dating let alone engaged. I guess it was a part of having spent 2/3 of your life with the same person people just stop asking and just started assuming things. After the Olympics, it would all be announced and then, of course, it would have to be explained. But then they could have the life they had both been imaging since there were old enough to know what sharing a life with some else truly meant.  And with that thought, they both fell asleep to the images of a picture-perfect barn wedding with all their family and friends watching them and watching three brown curly headed kids running around a big backyard chasing after a dog while they stood with their arms wrapped around each other on the porch of their house.

Looking back at this moment a year later Tessa’s and Scott’s dreams could have been more realistic, they had won two gold medals at the Olympic and then went on to tell the whole that they were engaged by no better place but on Tessa’s Instagram. Of course, they broke the internet and for the next couple of months, they were the talk of not only Canada and them skating community but what seemed like the whole world. They had their wedding planned for may because all of the skating friends could talk the time off before they had to re-enter their isolated skating bubble and it also happened to be the 22nd anniversary since they had their first test skate together but people didn’t need to know about that. If you could have asked either one of them to pick a better life they would not be able to.


End file.
